mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance Episode Six
Pinkie slowly walked to the desk with the computer, looking at the shelves filled with books... "Twilight would love to be here right now..." Pinkie commented to herself... Pinkie vaulted over the desk and checked the computer... It wasn't different from the other one, it had files and archives spread all over the screen, and the logo of the facility as wallpaper... "Booooooring...where are the games on this thing?" The archives just showed which books were in each shelf there, such as "Shelf #3" on the title, and the archive showed all books in it... The books were all about the place before the facility was build, about the facility itself, researches about the Tornpony and one or two being entertaimnent books... Pinkie checked the files... An archive was named "Registered"... Pinkie opened it, and it showed all of the names that frequented the library, along with when they registered, and also, the books each one of them rented... Pinkie scrolled down fast, scanning what each column said, but not exactly reading it... And after scrolling until the end, she closed it, but she heard Rainbow Dash laugh... "THOSE THINGS THEY READ...JUST....PWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "Woah, woah! What are you talking about?" "I...I...HAHAHAHA!!" Pinkie shook her head... "OW! DON'T DO THAT!" "Then stop laughing!" "Fine..." "Why were you even laughing anyway?" "I have absolute control of your mind, remember? I can slow things down for me here to read, and...those books!" "Yeah, yeah, cool..." "Like...this Whitefaith guy reading Little Daisy Saves Bunnyland! Or that Grim-" "Okay, okay, I don't care! But...hmmm..." Pinkie thought for a while, "...this reading thing of yours might be useful..." "...You really think I'll help you?" Pinkie concentrated and imaginated an ear killing buzz... "OW OW OW OW, OKAY, OKAY, I'LL HELP!!" Pinkie smirked... So, since the computer was useless to her, Pinkie walked to the door behind them... "Doesn't take a Twilight level of genius to guess that the door is locked..." "How do you know?" Pinkie asked... "Duuuh, look up..." Pinkie moved her eyes to the red light above the door... "Hmph..." Pinkie looked behind herself to the computer... She saw something new... "What the...that wasn't here!" A program called "Unlock Door to Sewers" could be seem... Pinkie clicked it and heard a noise behind her... The door unlocked... Pinkie smiled and happily walked to it, but... It wouldn't budge... "But...it's green!" "Blink again, Pinkie..." Pinkie blinked...the light was red... "OH COME ON!" "It was open this whole time, but you're too easy to fool..." Rainbow Dash giggled... Pinkie went back to the computer and clicked on the program to open the doors again, and this time, the light went green... She opened the door angrily and walked in, and she saw a stairwell leading down, and a hole with a black arrow pointed to it, with the letter and number "B6" above it... Pinkie descended the stairs and entered the dark hole, turning on her flashlight before going in... The hole was tight and filled with cobwebs... "I...hate...spiders..." "Oh really? Lemme help you then..." Upon Dash said that, Pinkie saw a giant spider coming her way from the end of the tunnel... Pinkie yelled at Dash as the spider came closer and closer, pleading for her to stop it... "Uuuhh....erm...you're not hallucinating..." "WHAT?!" "GO BACK, GO BACK, GO BACK!!" Pinkie panicked and started slipping backwards as the giant spider crawled to her way... Pinkie fell out of the hole as she grabbed her hammer and waited for the spider to come out... When it did, she smashed it with her hammer, and kept smashing as hemolymph flew out of it, hitting her hooves and soaking her hammer... Pinkie found that way too nasty for her... She dropped the hammer and kneeled...and vomited... "Huh...so you can slaughter ponies, skin them, remove their organs, wear their coat, but you can't crush a spider with a hammer?" Pinkie didn't answer, as she was too busy throwing up... After done, Pinkie slowly stood up and quickly hopped over the dead twitching spider, back into the hole... Soon enough, Pinkie found a manhole, she opened it and an awful smell came out of it... Pinkie dropped and found herself in the sewers... Vengeance Episode Seven. Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Mental Illness